What if
by YutaMochie
Summary: Mata yang terlambat, mata yang kehilangan dirimu, melihatmu dengan berbagai perasaan, dua mata yang saling memandang satu sama lain. Pada akhirnya hanya sepasang mata yang tersisa, mata yang telah kehilangan arah. Hanta/Yusol, slight!Taeyu,NCT.


Summary:

Mata yang terlambat, mata yang kehilangan dirimu, melihatmu dengan berbagai perasaan, dua mata yang saling memandang satu sama lain. Pada akhirnya hanya sepasang mata yang tersisa, mata yang telah kehilangan arah.

Disclaimer:

NCT punya SM, cerita punya saya.

Pair:

Hansol x Yuta, Taeyong x Yuta

Cast:

NCT's member, EXO's member

Genre:

Romance, hurt/comfort, sad, friendship

Rate:

M+

Warning:

Hanta slight!Taeyu, OOC, smut, narasi, typo, jika merasa masih polos silahkan close tab :v

.

.

.

Semua berawal saat dimana para anggota diberi kesempatan untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan para petinggi manajemen sebagai trainee terbaik, atau dikenal dengan sebutan Smrookies. Keenam wajah polos berdiri dengan kaku diruangan apik nan mewah itu.

"Saya rasa kalian cukup paham mengapa saya memanggil untuk ke ruangan ini". Namja paruh baya dengan wajah tegas dan terkesan angkuh memulai maksud dan tujuannya.

"kami paham _seongsaenim_ ". Sesosok dengan tubuh jangkung mewakili para teamnya.

"Baiklah, saya jelaskan kembali bahwa selain sebagai trainee terbaik, termasuk juga upaya agar kalian dikenal publik". Youngmin salah satu petinggi atau dikenal tangan kanan Lee Sooman kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Selain itu, untuk kedepannya kalian akan menjalankan berbagai project sebelum menjelang masa debut". Keenam makhluk yang dimaksud hanya mengangguk sekalipun mereka masih belum paham project apa saja yang akan mereka jalani.

"Hansol". Youngmin menyeru salah satu trainee dengan _nametage_ Hansol.

" _Ne_ _Seongsaenim_ ". Jawabnya tegas, namun terselip nada terkejut didalamnya.

"Memiliki _skill_ _dance_ dan _rapp_ yang baik, kau yang berasal dari jepang?". Youngmin mulai mengintrogasi satu persatu dari keenam namja muda disana.

"A-a ah maaf _seongsaenim_ , tapi saya dari Busan".Jawabnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal.

"s saya yang dari Jepang _seongsainim_ ". Cicit salah satu namja berperawakan kecil yang berada paling ujung, tangan mungilnya meremas tangan namja yang memiliki postur mirip dengannya.

"Ah maaf saya tidak tahu, tetapi tidakkah Yuta- _ssi_ dan Hansol- _ssi_ ini terlihat sangat mirip?". Tangkas namja paruh baya itu lebih mirip ke pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"saya juga berfikir begitu _seongsaenim_ ". Seo Youngho atau akrab disapa Johnny membenarkan perkataan sang petinggi.

Lain hal nya yang terjadi pada sang tersangka, kedua makhluk yang dibilang mirip itu kini tengah dilanda kebingungan sembari melirik satu sama lain. Yang lebih kecil semakin kuat meremas tangan sang kawan.

* * *

" _eottokhe_ ten-ah". Namja berwajah manis itu menggigit kukunya dengan gusar.

"Kau benar-benar buruk hyung, masa kau tidak tahu Hansol hyung salah satu trainee terbaik, kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Taeyong hyung". Namja yang memiliki perawakan yang sama menjawab dengan santai sembari melahap eskrim.

"T-tunggu.. Hansol hyung? kau dekat dengannya?". Mengabaikan cibiran sang sahabat yuta lebih memilih rasa penasarannya.

"Tentu saja, aku masuk ditahun yang sama dengannya dan kami sering terlibat di kelas yang sama, dan kau tahu hyung dia punya aura yang sangat sexy saat menari". Ten menjilat eskrim dengan sensual saat mengatakan aura sexy.

"Dasar maniak, aku menyeretmu kemari bukan untuk membahas namja sexy". Sungut yuta frustasi sambil melahap brutal eskrim yang sama dengan ten. Ya, mereka membeli semangkuk eskrim berdua di SUM cafe, hitung-hitung hemat katanya.

"hyung eskrimnya~". Ten mulai merengek, ia tidak terima eskrim kesayangannya raib dengan rakus diperut namja penyuka takoyaki itu.

"bodo amat, kau tidak berguna". jawab yuta kesal dengan mulut penuh dengan kristal halus nan manis itu.

"hyung sisakan untukku. jika tidak, aku tidak akan membantumu pedekate dengan hansol hyung". Kesalnya sekaligus memberi ancaman.

 _DUAKK_

"akhhh"

Ten mengelus tulang keringnya yang mendapat tendangan sayang dari sang mantan pesepak bola.

"Hyung kau jahat sekali, bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kakiku lumpuh?". Ten mulai mendramatisir keadaan.

"Kau menyebalkan, aku ini tampan dan _manly_ jika kau lupa. Ya sekalipun tidak setampan aktor Lee Minho dan Edweird Cullen, tapi tetap saja aku masih menyukai dada wanita". Yuta bersungut kesal, namun tak ketinggalan nada bangga saat kalimat terakhirnya.

" _pfffftt_ kau lucu sekali hyung, pantas saja taeyong hyung yang tsundere itu gemas denganmu, oh belum lagi si jungwoo yang terobsesi ingin menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihnya". Setelah mengucapkannya ten tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Baru saja yuta ingin kembali menendang ten, sebuah notifikasi pesan via Line muncul di layar smartphone miliknya.

 ** _From Hansol_**

 ** _Annyeong Yuta-ssi, apa kau ada waktu nanti malam? Setelah latihan datanglah ke cafe dekat gedung SM, ada yang ingin kubicarakan._**

 ** _"pesan dari siapa hyung?". Ten mencondongkan tubuhnya, yuta yang mengertipun memperlihatkan kepada namja mungil disampingnya._**

"Tenie~ kau mau menemaniku kan?". namja manis itu memberi tatapan memelas.

"maaf hyung, ini acara kencanmu jika aku datang itu hangout namanya". yang muda memberi V sign sedangkan yang lebih tua bersiap melayangkan jitakan.

"oh, _slow_ _men_ kau ini sensitif sekali". namja dengan senyum _jorky_ itu langsung dengan cepat menahan tangan yang siap melayang di kepala imutnya.

"demi tuhan ten berapa kali harus kubilang jika-"

"aku masih menyukai dada wanita". Ten memotong perkataan yuta dengan senyum mengejek. Lalu melanjutkan, " oh ayolah hyung kupastikan tak lama lagi kau berada dibawah kungkungan hansol hyung atau taeyong hyung, oh jangan lupakan bocah tampan bernama jungwoo itu". ten bersmirk ria dan langsung berjalan keluar dari cafe, meninggalkan yuta yang sudah berancang-ancang menendangnya kembali.

"yuta hyung sarangek". ucapnya lengkap dengan lovesign dan senyum manis yang menawan.

"huwaaaa yuten feels". Teriakan tertahan itu datang dari segerombolan wanita yang berada tak jauh dari tempat pertemuan yuten.

Yuta menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangan, ia merasa frustasi dengan situasi ini. ia akan mencatat ini adalah hari terburuknya selama berada di negri ginseng tersebut.

* * *

Disinilah ia berada bersama seorang namja yang baru dikenalnya tak lebih dari 24 jam lalu. Hawa musim dingin yang belum berakhir semakin terasa kaku, dengan tangan mungil terpilin satu sama lain sembari sesekali mata coklat itu melirik namja tinggi di depannya.

Datar

Itulah satu kata yang yuta simpulkan, wajah namja bongsor itu cenderung tidak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali, yuta bergidik ngeri dan bergerak gusar ditempatnya.

"kau baik-baik saja?". yang lebih tinggi bertanya dengan nada yang sama dengan wajahnya.

"n- _nan_ _gwenchanayo_ hansol- _ssi_ ". yuta menjawab dengan gugup, namja didepannya menahan kekehan.

"apa ada yang salah hansol- _ssi_?". Tanya yuta polos.

"panggil saja aku 'hyung' seperti yang lain, kau juga lebih muda dariku bukan?".

"hhansol hyung?". yuta masih tergagap.

"hei santai saja tidak perlu kaku begitu, aksenmu lucu sekali". Hansol terkekeah kecil.

"maaf bahasa koreaku masih sangat buruk". yuta menunduk malu.

"kau tidak salah mengapa meminta maaf hmm? justru aksenmu terdengar imut". hansol tersenyum menawan.

"kau mengejekku hyung~". Tanpa sadar yuta mengeluarkan intonasi yang manja, jangan lupakan pipi yang memerah lucu itu. Hansol mencengkram kursi dengan kuat, ia tengah menahan gemas untuk tidak mencubit namja manis didepannya.

"kapan kau akan tinggal di dorm yang sama dengan kami?". Hansol bertanya setelah berhasil menetralisir rasa gemasnya.

"Besok hyung, berhubung tidak ada latihan karena _weekend_ ". Jawab yuta disertai senyuman manis. Selama ini yuta masih tinggal di dorm khusus perantau jepang disalah satu daerah seoul.

"bagaimana kalau hari minggu kita berdua jalan-jalan ke sungai Han?". Hansol tidak tahu kenapa malah kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sementara yuta sedikit shock dan ia merasa ada gejolak lain yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Pasalnya, itu terdengar seperti ajakan kencan karena hanya berdua, selama ini ia tak pernah jalan berdua -minus ten sahabat kurcacinya itu-.

Hansol ingin menyanggah namun telat karena hadirnya sang _waiters_.

"eh susu?". kening namja mungil itu mengernyit bingung.  
"ahh itu taeyong berpesan agar tidak membiarkanmu untuk mengkonsumsi semua hal yang berbau kafein dan _junkfood_ ". hansol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Lee bodoh itu selalu saja". yuta mendengus kesal, "Padahal aku ingin coklat panas, burger serta ramyeon". yuta mengelus perutnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang lapar.

"Hei seharusnya kau bersyukur bisa meluluhkan orang tsundere seperti taeyong, lagipula aku tidak ingin digampar taeyong esok hari". hansol menyeru dengan kalem sambil menyesap pelan coklat panas.

"dia menyebalkan". Kesal yuta, tangannya tetap meraih gelas susu dan meminumnya.

Tangan hansol mengacak-acak rambut pemuda jepang yang mendapat protesan kesal dari sang empunya. Untuk kali ini hansol tidak lagi menahan rasa gemasnya yang sudah menumpuk sejak awal pertemuan tadi. Keduanya menceritakan banyak hal sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

* * *

Layaknya ikatan kovalen hansol dan yuta terikat secara emosional, membuat hubungan keduanya lebih kuat dan stabil tentu saja. Saling cemburu satu sama lain saat keduanya dekat dengan member lain semakin memperjelas keadaan, yuta sendiri bahkan lebih agresif, ia tak segan-segan untuk menyingkirkan member yang menempel dengan hansol, kebalikan dengan hansol yang lebih memilih diam memendam perasaan saat melihat yuta bermanja ria dengan lainnya, namun semua orang tahu dibalik wajah datar itu terdapat kilatan amarah luar biasa dalam mata _doe_ -nya.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, hansol tengah berusaha meredam amarahnya. Taeyong dan yuta tengah berbagi sofa single, yuta dengan manjanya memeluk namja berwajah anime itu, menggesek wajahnya di dada saat taeyong semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka dengan dagu menempel diatas kepala yuta. Hansol menggepal tangan sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"melamun saja hyung, _gwenchana_?". Itu ten.

"ahh _gwenchanayo_ ". jawab hansol singkat.

"maafkan aku". Sesal ten, ia ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping hansol namun sedikit menjaga jarak.

"kau tidak bersalah sama sekali". Pandangan hansol masih lurus kedepan.

"seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu untuk menggendongku, seharusnya aku menunggu johnny hyung saja". Sesal ten sambil menunduk.

Perkataan ten berhasil mengalihkan atensinya, "hei, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu seorang diri dengan kaki keram, youngho juga tengah sibuk mengatur jadwal kita dengan manajer". Hansol mencoba menenangkan salah satu adiknya itu.

"tetap saja hyung aku dianggap perusak hubungan orang-"

"ini hanya salah paham, jangan sedih dong, aku tidak mau dikuliti youngho karena membuat bayinya sedih". Sela hansol diiringi sedikit candaan.

" _ishh_ aku bukan bayi". Ten cemberut bukan main yang berhasil membuat namja tinggi itu tertawa, tangannya mengusak gemas rambut hitam pria mungil disampingnya, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata coklat menatap bengis kejadian tersebut.

* * *

Hari berganti dengan minggu yang berganti bulan dan tahun, tanpa terasa mereka akan memasuki jelang masa debut. Begitu pula dengan hubungan yuta dan hansol yang semakin erat, seakan kalimat ten tempo hari untuk yuta benar adanya, yuta akan jatuh dalam pesona namja tiang itu. Tak ayal setiap weekend keduanya sering tidak pulang ke dorm, melainkan menghabiskan quality time yang hanya diketahui beberapa member.

Malam semakin larut seperti hal nya kegiatan dua namja ini, larut dalam cumbuan panas yang semakin intens, yang lebih kecil mendesah tidak karuan saat namja yang tenagh mengagahinya kini mengecap leher jenjangnya, memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil yang yuta yakini tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa waktu kedepan.

"Akhh hyunghh ahh disanahh". yuta mendongak dengan mata terpejam, keringat menetes melalui pelipisnya. Bagaimana tidak, kini ia tengah berada dipangkuan namja tinggi itu dengan nipplenya dihisap kuat, bokong berisinya diremas, jangan lupakan milik namja itu yang tengah keluar masuk di dibawah sana.

"ahh _shit_ kenapa semakin sempit". Hansol beranjak berdiri tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka dibawah sana, tangannya tetap menaik turunkan bokong berisi itu untuk menenggelamkan miliknya.

"ahh milikmuh engh saja yang semakin ah ah besarh". Yuta menjawab dengan kesusahan, ia semakin menguatkan lingkaran kakinya.

Hansol menurunkan namja manisnya di dekat jendala yang sengaja ia buka, memutar tubuh kecil itu tanpa melepaskan miliknya. Keduanya mengerang, yang lebih muda menumpu tangannya sambil membungkuk, mencondongkan pinggulnya seolah siap menerima serangan apapun yang beri namjanya.

"AKHH morehh"

Hansol memgeluarkan penisnya hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja dan kembali masuk dengan sekali hentak. Bibirnya bermain ditengkuk dengan tangan memilin nipple namja mungil itu, yuta menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hansol selalu berhasil menyentuh semua titik sensitifnya.

"sayang lihatlah pemandangan diluar sangat indah bukan?". Ucap hansol sembari mengulum telinganya.

"ahh ahh nehh hyunghh lebih cepat engh akh". Yuta semakin mencondongkan pinggulnya, ia benar-benar tidak tahan, ia ingin lebih, dan hansol dengan senang hati memenuhi keinginannya.

"mmmhh kauhh semakin nakal yuta". Hansol memejamkan matanya, penisnya dicengkram dengan kuat oleh hole namja dibawahnya. Hansol akui yuta bukan _type_ yang pasif saat diranjang, dan hansol menyukainya.

Tubuhnya yang lentur sehingga membuat hansol mudah dalam menggunakan berbagai posisi, jujur saja hansol punya fantasi yang sangat liar, bahkan ketika namja manis itu tidak sedang bersamanya. Atensinya benar-benar terikat dengan namja manis itu.

Malam semakin larut namun kedua anak adam itu seakan tidak mengenal waktu, biarlah mereka menikmati indahnya dimabuk cinta.

* * *

Hidup tak seindah negri dongeng, itulah yang tengah dirasakan hansol dan yuta. Bagaikan diterpa hujan badai dimusim semi, hubungan yang telah terjalin selama 2 tahun harus kandas ditengah jalan.

Keduanya menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan itu salah, mereka telah melampaui batas yang telah direncanakan pihak agensi, memang menguntungkan bagi pihak manapun bahkan omset perusahaan meningkat. Kembali lagi pada ide gila tangan kanan Lee sooman, yang memberi saran -sekedar fanservice- karena kemiripan rupa hansol dan yuta. Namun apa daya, kedua anak didiknya malah jatuh dalam pesona masing-masing.

Yuta menyalahkan petinggi agensi, ia tidak terima tentu saja, jika bukan karena ide gila itu ia dan hansol pasti tidak akan melangkah lebih jauh, pasti mereka akan punya cerita yang lain.

Lain halnya dengan hansol, dalam hati ia berterimakasih telah dipertemukan dengan yuta, orang lain mengira hansol gila kenapa begitu mencintai sosok pemberontak nan labil seperti yuta, yang bahkan mengurus diri sendiri saja tidak becus. Hansol mengambil sisi positif, justru karena sifat yuta yang satu itu ia merasa harus melindunginya.

.  
"Taeyong bodoh berhenti menggangguku". Yuta mengumpat saat taeyong asyik memainkan rambut barunya.

"hahaha rambutmu lucu sekali, seperti bulu ayam berternak". kekeh taeyong sambil memegang perutnya.

"kau menyebalkan". yuta memukul pemuda anime itu dengan brutal.

"kau ganas juga yuta, bagaimana jika malam ini aku akan mengusir haechan dan menggantikannya denganmu". Ucap taeyong sensual, tangannya kini tengah memeluk pinggang ramping itu.

"Dasar mesum". pemuda jepang itu melepas paksa pelukan sahabatnya sebelum berlalu kedalam kamar.

Taeyong tertawa pingkal, ia tersenyum senang telah berhasil mengalihkan rasa pelik yang sedang dilanda -sahabat terbaik nomor 1 nya-.

Yang paling tua hanya menggelengkan kepala, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap _childish_ taeyong dan yuta yang tak pernah ingat umur. Pikirannya menerawang saat beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum ia debut secara _official_ bersama unit NCT127. Miris, betapa kejamnya pihak agensi memisahkan unit mereka ke dorm lain, menyisakan rasa rindu, terlebih bagi sahabatnya yang dipisah secara paksa dengan sang kekasih. Oh, apa sekarang masih pantas disebut sepasang kekasih?

Waktu terus berlalu, berbagai kesibukan mampu membuat namja manis itu sedikit melupakan kenangan masa lalunya, walaupun terlampau sangat sering kamera fans menangkapnya dengan pandangan sendu, namun itu tidak mempengaruhi popularitas bandnya, para netizen berfikir mungkin saja ia lelah.

* * *

"Aww akh aw pelan-pelan kun- _ah_ ". Namja tinggi itu mengerang sakit.

"makanya lain kali kau hati-hati dan tolong kontrol emosimu itu". Bukannya mendengar, kun malah semakin keras memijit kaki pemuda yang tengah terkilir.

"akh hei, lembut sedikit". hansol mengacak-acak frustasi rambutnya.

"temui dia sekarang katakan jika kau masih sangat mencintainya"

Kun jengah sendiri dengan kelakuan salah satu hyung tertuanya itu, ini bukan kali pertama ia melihat namja tinggi itu mengerang frustasi seperti orang stres, bahkan tubuhnya terlihat sangat kurus.

"sama saja dengan aku kembali menyakitinya". Lirihnya.

Melihat itu kun hanya bisa menepuk pundak hyungnya. Ia juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika berada diposisi namja bongsor itu.

* * *

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan dua namja yang telah lama tidak bertatap wajah dan bertegur sapa itu kini terjebak dalam satu ruangan, hanya saling menatap tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, lidah keduanya terasa kelu, jarak lantai 4 ke lantai 1 terasa sangat lama. Bunyi lift yang nyaring mampu membuyarkan kekakuan didalamnya.

"Hyung duluan ya". yang tua menepuk pundak yang muda sebelum melangkah keluar dengan perasan kacau.

Setetes air mata jatuh dipipi halusnya, sudah sangat lama ia tidak mendengar suara _husky_ nan menenangkan itu, ia mengusap kasar pipinya saat ponsel disakunya berbunyi, disana terdapat sederet pesan dari sang leader untuk segera menuju parkir.

Saat di koridor ia bertemu dengan kedua seniornya.

" _annyeonghaseyo_ _sunbaenim_ ". yuta membungkuk sebentar.

"baekkie, _nuguseyo_?". Tanya namja rusa pada namja imut disampingnya.

"ah ini yuta smrookies yang waktu itu pernah mengisi acara EXO 90:2014". Jelas namja dengan nama panggung baekhyun.

"ahh _mianhae_ aku masih kurang hafal wajah mereka". Luhan meringis sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

" _Gwenchanayo_ _sunbaenim_ ". yuta tersenyum, ia sering melihat mantan member EXO itu berkeliaran di gedung SM.

"haha kalau taeyong kau pasti kenal hyung?". Namja penyuka _buble_ _tea_ itu mengangguk.

"Nah, yuta ini _namjacinguenya_ taeyong". Ucap baekhyun santai, mata bulat yang bersangkutan terbelalak.

"a a _aniya_ -"

"tidak perlu malu yuta- _ya_ ". baekhyun menepuk pundak sang _hoobae_.

"kau tau darimana baekkie?". Luhan keheranan, sejak kapan namja predikat _berbie_ _world_ itu jadi ratu gosip.

"taeyong sering menemui chanyeollo berkedok latihan ngerapp, padahal aslinya ia belajar bagaimana menjadi tangguh diranjang saat bersama yuta". baekhyun tertawa girang, apalagi ketika melihat wajah sang _hoobae_ bagai kepiting rebus.

" _sunbae_ , kami hanya bersahabat sungguh". Yuta menutup wajahnya yang memerah, sungguh jika itu bandmate nya sudah dipastikan akan mendapat tendangan gratis darinya, tapi ini seniornya.

"yuta kau ditunggu taeyong di parkiran". itu chen yang baru tiba.

"ahh ne _khamsahamnida_ _sunbae_ ". ucap yuta sambil membungkuk.

"ayo cepat susul yuta, jika kau terlambat taeyong bisa mengamuk diranjang". baekhyun lagi-lagi menggodanya, menurutnya yuta sangat lucu apalagi jika sedang malu-malu.

" _sunbae_ ~". yuta merengek malu, sedangkan baekhyun hanya mengacak rambutnya sambil berlalu bersama yang lain.

.

.

Puncaknya ketika pemuda jepang dan china terlambat bangun pagi, seingatnya mereka ada latihan dari pagi hingga sore, tumben sekali pemuda bernama willyam -sebutan dari taeyong untuk taeil- tidak membangunkan mereka, biasanya si willyam akan dengan brutal membanguni semua penghuni dorm ini.

"Hyung seperti nya mereka diruangan dance utama, aku meihat Jeno baru saja masuk kesana". Seru winwin masih dengan aksen anehnya.  
yuta hanya mengangguk, saat ini mereka sudah berada di agensi setelah makan siang di dorm.

* * *

Netra coklat itu menatap tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, Disini semua member dan hidden rookies tengah merayakan ulang tahun salah satu trainee bernama yang ke 23 tahun. Yuta kenal betul dengan sosok itu, namun apa? Apa ini maksud dari taeil tidak membagunkannya dengan winwin? apa ia sudah tidak dianggap lagi di dalam kerumunan ramai itu? apa artinya ia disini sebenarnya? Apa namja yang sedang ulang tahun itu sudah menganggapnya tidak ada?

Yuta tidak sanggup lagi menahan air mata kala netra coklatnya bertemu pandang dengan mata _doe_ yang kini menatapnya dengan padangan bersalah yang sangat kentara, menutup mulutnya sebelum berlari keluar, pergi entah kemanapun yang terpenting ia tidak melihat namja yang saat ini masih utuh dihatinya.

"Yuta hyung"

Winwin ingin menyusul, namun sebuah lengan menahannya.

"Biar aku saja"

Disudut ruangan yang tidak ramai dikunjungi orang kini meringkuk seorang namja, tangisnya semakin pecah, ia mencengkram dada nya yang terasa ngilu.

"hiks hiks _neomu_ _ppabboya_ ". isaknya sambil memukul kepalanya.

 _GREP_

Lengan kekar itu kini menariknya dalam pelukan, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang itu, jemari namja itu kini mengelus surai coklat keabuannya, membiarkan dirinya mengadu di pundak kokoh itu.

" _Ckk_ san namja menangis eoh?". Ucap namja itu dengan nada meledek.

"sssakit taeyongie hiks hiks". Bukannya berhenti karena meresa diledek, yuta malah semakin terisak.

" _eits_ kau tak pantas menangis terus seperti ini, waktu berjalan ke masa depan bukan ke masa lalu". Pemuda berwajah anime itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengecup pelan surai halus pemuda manis.

Mendengar itu yuta mendongak, matanya masih berair, sungguh jika bukan pemuda manis itu tengah menangis, sudah pasti ia akan mencubit gemas pipi gembulnya.

'Bahkan saat menangis saja menggemaskan'. batin taeyong.

"kau sangat nakal ya, di kurung di dorm malah lari, seperti kucing saja"

"Aku bukan kucing"

Taeyong terkekeh sambil mencubit pelan hidung yuta, lihatlah pipinya yang menggembung itu.

" _hei_ , rambutmu seperti wajahmu saja". Taeyong menyingkirkan surai halus yang menutupi mata indah itu.

"huh maksudnya?". yuta memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sementara taeyong menggigit bibirnya menahan gemas.

Namja tampan itu berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "maksudku, ya semakin panjang seperti wajahmu yang semakin hari semakin cantik". Taeyong tersenyum jenaka.

"Yackkk aku tampan". Erang yuta.

"cantik"

"tampan"

"cantik"

"tampan"

"tampan"

"cantik"

Yuta menutup mulutnya, "kau menyebalkan". Jemari lentik itu meremas pundak kokoh si namja tampan.

Taeyong sedikit meringis lalu berkata,"tidak perlu bersedih, kami semua menyayangimu, ayo tunjukkan lagi _healing_ _smile_ mu". Taeyong mengusap pipi halus namja manis yang masih dibanjiri air mata.

Yuta memejamkan matanya saat namja tampan itu mengecup lembut keningnya, ia bersyukur memuliki sahabat terbaik -menyebalkan- seperti Lee taeyong.

Tanpa disadari kedua pemuda itu, seseorang dibalik dinding pembatas melihat semua kejadian dari awal sampai akhir. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, sesungguhnya ia belum rela melepas namja manis yang kini meringkuk dipangkuan namja lain. Air matanya ikut terjatuh dengan senyum miris sambil menatap -dua cincin- yang kini melingkar indah di jemari manisnya.

Tes

" _jeongmal_ _mianhae_ _baby_ , _saranghae_ _yongwonhi_ ". Lirihnya yang hanya dibawa terbang oleh angin yang menerpa melalui jendela.

.

.

.

End

A/N: Yatuhan apalagi yang kutulis ini? T.T gaje banget *slap* Rate M lagi /dihajar massa/  
Ide nya waktu gue baca satu bagian terjemahan lagu exo -what if-, cocok aja gitu dikasih untuk Hanta/Yusol T.T *slap*  
ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi, alurnya kecepetan dan juga tidak menentu T.T berhubung kemarin dapat respon positif untuk ff yusol yaudah gue bikinin lagi :"v Adakah yang mengerti bagaimana taeyong dan hansol disini? *smirk* adakah yang ingin sequel? Jika ada cantumkan pairnya, re: Hanyu, Taeyu, atau jungyu (jungwoo x yuta) haha :"v Btw, lagi2 gue minta maaf belum membalas reviewnya T.T terimakasih banyak ya udah mau ninggalin jejak, aku senang membaca review kalian ^^ Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak untuk fic ini juga ^^


End file.
